Don't Hold Back
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: When Mokuba and Seto are completely blunt with their feelings, will Mokuba say too much? Kaiba Brothers fluff. One-Shot. Not incest- don't even go there.


****

Don't Hold Back

By Chikorita-Trainer1

G

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One rainy evening in Domino city, Mokuba was hanging out in his brother's home office while Seto worked. Mokuba was playing a Game Boy ®, and was waiting for bedtime. Seto said he could hang around until nine-thirty, which was when Mokuba was usually sent to bed. It was only eight forty-five, so they had a while to go.

"Big Brother, when will you have time off?" asked Mokuba. Seto waited at least twenty seconds before answering.

"I don't know. Probably not anytime soon," he said. Mokuba groaned. "Well, excuse me, Mokuba! I'm so sorry I can't spend time to play with you because I'm too busy running a company that pays for the clothes on your back and the roof over your head!" he said.

"You can take like one little day off, you know!" said Mokuba, saving his game and turning off his Game Boy ®.

"Maybe I don't want to. Did you ever think of that?" asked Seto.

"So you'd rather work than spend time with me?" said Mokuba, a little hurt.

"You said it, I didn't," said Seto. "Anyway, I'm working on something important and I'd appreciate a little peace and quiet!" Mokuba pouted and snuck around the desk to peek at what his brother was working on.

"Hey!" he said. "You're not doing work, you're playing Snood!"

"That's just to kill time while I wait. As you know, these primitive computers take forever," said Seto.

"You have more time than you say you do," accused Mokuba.

"Look, is it such a crime _not_ to want to play with you?" said Seto. Mokuba's jaw dropped. He just stared at his brother for a few seconds before saying softly

"That was really harsh, Seto."

"Deal with it," he grunted. Mokuba jogged back to his place on the couch. He sat down and pondered what to say.

"Hey…Seto?"

Seto slammed his hands down on the desk, shaking it. "What!" he shouted.

"What if for once…we stop being so polite to each other?" said Mokuba. "I'll tell you exactly what's on my mind, and you tell me exactly what's on yours." Seto thought for a moment.

"Sounds like a plan," he said challengingly. He got up and stood before Mokuba, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at his little brother. "Well?"

"Okay…um, well, I think you're really mean! Everything Yugi tries to tell you is right! All you care about is power. You obviously don't care about me, because if you did you wouldn't choose work over me! I bet if your reputation weren't on the line you wouldn't have lifted a finger to rescue me whenever I got kidnapped!" Mokuba took a deep breath after that. He expected his brother's expression to soften into guilt and pity, but it remained cold and unforgiving.

"And now I'm supposed to tell you what's on my mind? Alright here goes; I think you're an overly-sensitive brat. You can't seem to deal with being alone and no matter what I do it always comes back to what _you _want. You can't accept the world around you and you want everything to be loving and friendly- well get used to life, Mokuba! Because sometimes the world is a cold and cruel place! You can either toughen up or let it get the best of you, and I don't see you toughening up!"

Mokuba stared at his brother in horror. It was like Seto didn't even know him at all.

"Seto, there's nothing wrong with wanting to live in a loving, friendly world! You don't even care about my feelings! You act like I'm just a pet you have to feed! I have feelings, you know! Just because you're heartless doesn't mean I have to be!" Mokuba screamed as tears formed in his eyes. Seto's fists shook.

_"I'm heartless?"_ he said, his voice dripping with anger._ "You think I'm heartless! Let me tell you something Mokuba, if I were heartless would I have risked my life all those times to save you?"_

"Well if you didn't you'd be in big trouble, wouldn't you?" said Mokuba. "I'm your responsibility, so if something happens to me, it's you who takes the punishment! You only care about yourself, you couldn't care less what happens to me or who I live with! I bet you only saved me from Noah because Yugi was watching! If you could have you'd have left me there!" Mokuba continued. "And you know what? I'd be happy there, because at least Noah was a brother who treated me with love and respect!" Mokuba was waiting for his brother's response, but Seto was staring downward, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Seto?" he asked. Mokuba knew he had gone too far.

_"Do you know what it was like watching you stand there…on his side…believing he was your brother, and looking at me…thinking that I was a stranger who was only out to hurt you? IT COMPLETELY BROKE MY HEART, MOKUBA!" _he shouted.

"What?"

"Watching you stand there and…that look in your eyes. You stood by him…and even when I called out to you…you still thought he was your real brother…"

"Seto…" said Mokuba, a little scared. 

"IF I AM HEARTLESS, IT'S ONLY BECAUSE MY HEART WAS BROKEN!" he yelled. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T HAVE A HEART?" Now Mokuba was really scared.

"Big Brother, I-"

"Just go away," he said coldly. "This is what you wanted, for us to be completely upfront and honest with each other.

You know how I feel."

"I'm sorry, Seto-" Mokuba started. But Seto cut him off.

"You clearly aren't! You said we should tell each other exactly how we feel! You can't take back what you said, Mokuba! You meant what you said and you know it! Now get out of my sight!" yelled Seto, getting up and pointing to the door. Mokuba just stood there, shocked and scared. "GET OUT! IT'S PUSHING NINE O'CLOCK, SO GET

TO BED!" Mokuba did as he was told.

He was sitting alone on his bed in his pajamas, when he heard Seto come up the stairs. He worked up the courage to say goodnight, but it didn't do any good.

"Um…goodnight, Big Brother," he said timidly.

_"Whatever,"_ said Seto, in the same cold tone he said it in when Mokuba had asked if Yugi's friends could come on the blimp for the finals. It was a tone with only one emotion. And emotion that plainly said 'I don't care.'

Mokuba couldn't sleep. He felt too guilty. He stayed up for hours thinking about what he had said.

Did I really break Seto's heart by trusting Noah? Well what does he expect from me? I can't read minds, let alone hearts. I follow him around like a roadie and he never says thank-you. It's like I'm just another Duel Monsters card. He only cares about what I can do for him.

Then, glancing at the clock and seeing that it wasn't _that _late- about one-thirty -Mokuba got out of bed and strolled down the hall to his brother's room. He was surprised to see that Seto wasn't in bed, but that he was sitting at the small, round table at the foot of his bed, just staring into the polished wood.

"Seto…?" he said. Seto took in a deep breath.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say…uh…I'm sorry."

"Look, you don't have to sugar-coat anything for me, Mokuba," said Seto. "I don't do that for you."

"Please, Seto!" cried Mokuba. "I never meant to hurt your feelings! I just wanted to see if you had them!"

"OF COURSE I HAVE FEELINGS, MOKUBA!" yelled Seto. Lightning flashed. "I can't believe my own brother would deny that!" Thunder rumbled.

"Well it's not like I don't have feelings either! You never seem to care about me!" said Mokuba.

"But I still do!" said Seto. "If you don't know that then we have a problem, okay!"

"Seto, please! I feel terrible about what I said! I didn't think you'd even take it seriously! I know it's not your fault

that you're like this! It's Gozaburo's!" Mokuba begged.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" suggested Seto. "Apparently the farther away from me you are, the better."

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_ screamed Mokuba, as more lightning flashed. Quickly after, thunder clashed and almost illustrated the tension between the brothers.

"MOKUBA, _THIS_ IS THE TRUTH, ALRIGHT!"Seto began. "I seek power and strength because that's the only thing I can do to protect you! When one shows emotion, one shows weakness. And I don't want you to show weakness either. But I'll still do anything for you. And I thought you knew that. I thought you'd always be loyal to me. I never thought I could be hurt by you, but it seems I can be. You siding with Noah…that hurt me.

Flashback…

"Hey, this is not one of your sick games, Noah! You will not destroy the only family I have!"

"You have no family! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're all alone now!"

End Flashback.

"There's nothing you can do to change the past, so just drop it! I'm not going to change, and you don't have to either!" The rain began pouring, just like Mokuba' tears.

"Seto, I'm sorry!" he cried. He ran over to his brother and hugged him around the waist. "Please forgive me, Big Brother! I could never like Noah more than you! I'm so sorry!" he started to cry hard. Seto picked Mokuba up and went over to sit on the bed. Mokuba clung to his neck, and cried onto his shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"I DO!" sobbed Mokuba.

"Good," said Seto. _"Because I don't want you to ever feel sad."_ and he squeezed Mokuba tightly. "Mokuba, I don't know what goes on inside that hairy head of yours," he chuckled. "but whatever it is can't be explained with words. We both said some stuff we didn't mean back there…and I'm sorry too." Mokuba looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The fact that you're so optimistic is probably what gives me the courage to go on. I'm sorry for what I said,"

"And…you're not power-hungry," said Mokuba. "I know that…well, you never told Yugi, but every time you play a

Blue-Eyes you're thinking of me," he sniffed. "Since I made you that card."

"That's right," said Seto, stroking Mokuba's hair. Mokuba kept on crying, and Seto could feel his body shake. _"Shh, calm down," _he said softly. The rain soon stopped. Mokuba went limp in his brother's arms, and Seto carried him back to his own bed. _"Goodnight, Mokuba," _he whispered. Mokuba opened his eyes halfway and smiled. Seto bent down and kissed Mokuba's forehead, which caused Mokuba to giggle.

"Night," he said.

"I love you,"Seto said, petting his hair.

_"Love you, too Big Brother."_ Seto smiled and went back to his own room. Even though it hurt them both terribly, when they told each other how they really felt, it was for the best. And now maybe things would be better for the Kaiba Brothers.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah…that wasn't one of my better works, I know. Anyway, please review, thanks. Oh, and the reason I don't put in that much fluff is because I still want my stories to be believable. You understand.


End file.
